Punkett in love with the Punk
by Inusapphrine
Summary: Kagome transferred to a new school. The big thing is that she is a major punk. Inuyasha is the most popular guy in the school. He is a huge punk with a little bit of bad memories. What will happen when these two people meet? Will Love happen or will fight
1. Default Chapter

Inusapprine: Ok I know that I have been starting new stories but I am getting so may ideas that I have to put them down. Sorry!! I hope you like this story cause it has 38 chapters!!!!! I hope that you like it. If you do like it you have to tell everyone that you can because I love to have a lot of people reading my stories!!! I am so excited!!!!!!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Tranfer to Jewelston Jr. High School!!!  
  
Kagome Higurashi was standing in the airport and sighed. She just got off the plane from California. She had to come to Japan as a transfer student because her mother didn't want her to go to some regular school when she could go to Japans best school and become a great straght A student. Chya was she in a dream or what. Kagome was a huge punk. More like a punkett. She had a great life at San Diego, Califonia's Janston Jr. High. Her friends were there.   
  
All the memories made her want to curse her mom for making her go to some stupid school that she probably wouldn't even become popular in. Wait, she just thought of her being popular and it made her sick.In her last school she wasn't popular but she was fine the way she was. She had friends and she was a major pain in the ass. That was how Kagome liked it too.   
  
Kagome yahned really big and waited for her Uncle Dregai. He owned a shrine here in Japan and needed to come to give Kagome a ride to her dorm that she would live in for a whole year. He also needed to give her a car. She was old enough to drive because the age you had to be here was 15 and she was exactly 15. ( It probably isn't but go with it. lol) Kagome finally spotted him and ran up to the trunk of the car to put in her luggage. She didn't have much because she was going shopping today after she was dropped off to her new dorm.  
  
Kagome was a very beautiful girl. She had long raven hair, brown eyes, and she had a very slim body with soft curves. The punk part of her that made her hot was that she had red tipped hair, she had golden eyeliner around her eyes, and her clothes were tight. She wore a very cool looking shirt that was green and it was a v cut neck and it was very tight aroung her waist. She had really tight jeans with stylish faded parts to it. It was really tight so every one saw her ass really good. She thought why not show ass if I am one anyways.  
  
After twenty minutes they arrived there. Kagome gave her thanks and got her bag out of the trunk. She went up to her dorm. " Dorm number 66. Yup this is it."  
  
She unlocked the door and went in. She saw that her room mate wasn't there, so Kagome took the open roon and unpacked quickly. She then got ready to go to the mall. She wondered how the malls were in Tokio.   
  
After she got done getting ready she went into her new car. She loved the car at least. It was a black Vipor with silver metalic flames. It didn't just look good either. It also drove so awsome. Kagome cruised to the mall. She couldn't wait to go shopping. She was there in a matter of seconds. She got out and walked into her destination to a good look.   
  
Kagome shopped for about three hours and got five bags of slothes and other stuff she thought she would need. Kagome's mother owned a business and that made Kagome and her family rich. She decided to go and put some bags away. She did that, locked the door and went into the mall to get some food. She may be skinny but she could eat.   
  
The food court was stuffed, but luckily she found a spot to sit and eat. She ate there in peace for about three minutes until a girl with long black hair in a pony tail, pretty eyes with pinkish purple eye shadow. She was wearing a tight shirt that went to her hips. She was wearing hipster tight black jeans. She was holding her tray. " Hey would you mind if I sat with you? This court is stuffed." Kagome shook her head yes and the girl sat.  
  
" I am Kagome Higurashi. You?"  
  
" Oh, Sango. Wait are you my dorm mate at Jewelston Jr. High? Room 66?" The girl named Sango asked.  
  
" Oh, well what do you know. You are my roommate. Thats cool. So what do you like?"   
  
Sango took a bite of her food and finished chewing. " I love to shop and I love to kick people around when they tick me off. You?"  
  
" Wow we have a lot in commen you know." They talked for two whole hours then dedcided that they should finish shopping together. And they did just that. They shopped until the stores closed. It was almost time to say bye until they got to the dorm. Sango said she had to go catch the bus, and Kagome jumped in surprisement. ( I think I made that up but oh well) " Nononononononono..... You are going to get a ride with me. How about that?"  
  
" Sure," they walked up to Kagome's car and Sango just froze. "WOW! Now that is what I call a car." Kagome laughed. They got in and went on their way. They were becoming really good friends and Kagome was pretty glad that she would actually get a friend. School was in two more days. She knew she was going to have a rough year!!!!  
  
It took them a while to goet there and get all of their bags through the door. Everyone who was in the halls gave them a strange look.  
  
Tomarrow was going to be the orientation. Kagome was not even nervous. She couldn't give a flying crap what they thought about her.  
  
~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inusapphrine: = P Hiya all if you liked it so far please review. It will get even better! I promise it is all planned out!!!  
  
The next chapter will be about:  
  
Kagome leaves her dorm and bumpes into a boy with long white hair and golden amber eyes. They both apologise and go on their way. Sang tells her of his reputation. Inuyasha can't stop thinking about her. What will come of all this? Will it be good or bad? All to be answered in the next chappie called: Hot and popular.....to bad not my style kinda guy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Inusapphrine: I think you all like it. I hope you all like it. I pray you all like it!!!!!!!!!!!* startes to panick* anyway here is the next chappie!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Hot and popular............. too bad popular's not my type of guy!!!  
  
Kagome slapped her alarm clock. It was the last day of freedom. She got up and got ready for an orientation that they talk to you about the rules and boring stuff like that. I seemed like a normal school to her. She threw off her pajama clothes and got into the shower. Kagome had the music up high and listened to a lot of music in the shower. Yes she was wierd like that.   
  
After a half an hour shower she got out and started to brush her hair. She put on her favorite out fit. Her really cool white tank top with a stomach shirt over the top of it. That shirt was red and had the number 25 on it, and it said, ' Danger'. It looked really good with her tight black pance that had black lace down the sides of them, four pockets that had lace around the borders of them too, and a black belt across the hips. She looked really hot with her big loop earings and golden eyeliner.  
  
Kagome got out of the bathroom and found Sango wathcing TV. Sang turned her head and wowed it. Sang was wearing something simular. Regular tight black jeans. a black top with red flames going up the shirt. " You will totally fit in at our school." It made Kagome a little excited but she had never been popular in any school she had been in. That was all 14 schools she transfered to. Kagome's mom made sure this was the last.  
  
The girls started out of the door of their dorm and started off to the main lobby. As they were taking a turn to the left toward the steps all of a sudden Kagome and this guy clashed right together. Bang. They both fell to the floor. Sango started to crack up. The guy got up and helped Kagome up. " Sorry." He said. Kagome looked up to see a guy with longer looking white hair, really awsome golden amber eyes, and was wearing a regular red t-shirt, and black pance that were baggy. ( I guess I like black pance.) He looked really hot.  
  
The guy looked at her with an aww. She was so beautiful in his eyes. With her raven hair, beautiful brown eyes, and soft curves. She was so perfect and it must had been the new girl that transfered there. He knew a lot about her. " Um sorry my name is Inuyasha!!" He said, " Hiya Sango how's it comin'?" He said. Him and Sango hanged in the same group.  
  
" Oh um sorry too. My name is Kagome Higurashi." She said and just the sound of her voice made Inuyasha's mind dance. Kinda scary side of Inuaysha cause he was a punk. The both took their ways and Sango started to tell Kaogme about Inuaysha.  
  
" You know Inuyasha is a really hot and popular guy. That way he treated you he never treats others. I think he likes you. I am in the same group as him. They say we are popular but I think wwe are just a little more liked. I can't believe he was that nice to you. He is always grumpy." Sango was going on during the orientation. Giving Kagome the full blow by blow about everybody. Kagome was getting quite interested in the conversation and it lasted when they got back into the dorm. There was a lot of people to talk about'  
  
Kagome looked at the clock and yahned. It was 10:00. " I am ready to sleep. I need it. I have a feeling it will be a long day at school. Sango agreed and said goodnight. The lights were all out and Kagome was kinda restless. She couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. Did he really like her. Kagome had only gone out with 1 guy and it did not turn out good either. Kagome thought about it and knew she wouldn't be popular. She then remembered that he was popular. ' Too bad popular is not my type.' Kagome thought as she drifted into sleep. As she slept se dreamed.  
  
~~~Kagome's dream~~~~~~  
  
There is the sound of music in a dimly lit room with dico balls and all kids of awsome lights. There were a lot of others there dancing to a slow song that was Kagome's favorite. It had no words but really soft mysterious music. There in the crowd of the middle of the dance floor was Kagome. She was dancing. Kagomes smiled up to the guy she was dancing with. Who she saw was Inuyasha! It surprised Kagome but yet she didn't show surprise. Her facial expression was a passionate tone.   
  
He looked really hot in his black tux and and white hair with golden eyes. Kagome looked beautiful too. She wore an evening gown. It was eligantly beautiful as a creamy light purple, little purple lace that made sure that her sexy curves would show, and her hair in a bun that had a few curly strands that fell on the side off her face. She looked absolutly breathe taking. She was dancing and looking passionatly into Inuyasha's golden orbs of amber. They were drawing closer to each other. The then Kagome jumped up from her dream.  
  
~~~end dream~~~  
  
Kagome gasped as she jumped from her bed, gasping for air. ' What was that for?' She asked herself in her mind. She sighed and went back to sleep. Only to fall into the dream once more.   
  
The next morning Kagome was just as confused as ever. She had the very same dream. Did she have a crush on him? No she couldn't. She was a punkette who was baisically heartless and coragious at the same time. She now had to go to her first day of school. She was a little worried. She had to go through with it once before and it was hard to fight what she believed in. NOw she would have to do it all over again.  
  
  
  
~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inusapphrine: Yay! a whole new chappie. I am happy. It is 1/19 done!!!! not bad!!!  
  
Summary for the next chappie is: 


	3. Chapter 3

Inusapphrine: My deepest apologies to everyone for not reviewing and I will try harder to keep on track.

Chapter 3: Fitting in and first fight breaks loose

Kagome got up in the morning and started to get ready. She dressed in black tank top that showed her figure off and went up above her belly button, which had a dangling ring with the word bitch in crystal dangling. She had two sweatbands. One on the right, which was black with red writing that said, 'I'm with stupid' and an arrow pointing away from her. The other was on the left, and it was striped red and black. She got dressed in lowboy Glow jeans and a red belt that had a chain that hooked from belt front then hooks on the side jean loop.

After getting dressed, she went out into the hallway that led to the living room where was met by Sango sitting on the couch watching the news for weather and eating some warmed up pop tarts. Sango was wearing a orange top sort of like Kagome's but it was spaghetti string, and lowboy blue jeans with a matching orange belt. He also had a black wristband that had the square spikes on it. She looked over at Kagome, "Hey, I'm all done with the bathroom so you can finish getting ready in there."

Kagome walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair and gelled it, making small waves in her hair. She put on her eyeliner and mascara. She walked out and put on her white Phat Farms and grabbed her schedule. She sat by Sango, "So what classes do you have?" She showed her which ones she had and Sango smiled.

"You have the same classes as me. Oh, but I have one warning for you."

"What?"

"Well, you have to be approved of the whole group to be in my group but I don't think it will be hard since you are punk and Inuyasha seems to like you." This made Kagome slightly blush but snapped out of it quickly as to not show it to Sango. Too bad Sango caught it and chuckled inwardly.

"WELL, it is time to get going so lets go and ya need to show me where first class is." They got up and grabbed their bags and went towards the school. They walked into the school office and Kagome introduced herself. Sango was told to go to her first period class and she grunted and left. After the bell rang, the principal led her to the first period class and whispered to the teacher and left.

"Class, we have a new student in our class and her name is Kagome Higurashi. I am Mrs. Hadeshi and please introduce yourself to the class."

Kagome grunted, "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." And simply walked to the open seat next to Sango and looked at her as in to say, 'duh'. Sango giggled and ripped a piece of paper and passed it to Kagome. It read:

'Hey,

Nice one! Did you see her face when you simply walked to your seat without telling anything about yourself? She won't write you up now but she'll most definitely want to talk to you after class.'

Kagome wrote back:

'If I actually gave a shit, then maybe I would've told something about me! LOL!'

They wrote back and fourth to each other throughout the first four classes and then there was finally lunch. They were first to sit at a table and a few minutes later two guys sat across from them. They sat down and stared in silence at the girl by Sango. "Oh, ya, You guys this is-"

"Kagome, and take a picture cause is last just a little bit longer." Kagome snapped.

They snapped out of it and the first guy greeted back, "Sorry, the names Miroku." Then, Miroku glanced at Inuyasha.

"Che, Inuyasha. Hey aren't you the one who ran into me?"

"Excuse me!? You are the who was in MY way!" She glared at him. One of those death glares that you feel like you are being ripped in half. Inuyasha felt a little uneasy and turned his head to pout a little.

"Uh… You guys come on. She just got here and there already is sparring. Well, that's Inuyasha." She said the last sentence to no one in particular but out loud and Inuyasha had to step in to defend himself. He stood up from his chair almost immediately

"Hey! What the hell do you mean by that?!" Suddenly Kagome busted out laughing to the point where tears were coming out. The three turned to Kagome and stared in awe. Kagome whispered something in her ear and Sango busted out laughing too. The two guys just stared at them. "What the hell is so damn funny!"

"Well, Inuyasha…buddy if you really had to go you could have went," That caused Sango to fall to the ground holding on to her stomach. Inuyasha had the question look on him. "Umm…Inuyasha, please come with me. I want to tell ya something VERY important!!" Without any time of protest Kagome bolted with Inuyasha at the wrist.

She took some twists and turns through hallways and was suddenly pulled back into a wall. Sort of surprised she noticed she was pinned and someone's mouth suddenly hooked to hers. Her eyes opened wide and saw Inuyasha. She decided to go with the flow and kiss back. After their little make out session Kagome pushed Inuyasha away. "And what the hell was that for?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, what the hell did you want me out here for? Why were you laughing?"

"Well, you look like you wet yourself" She started giggling, trying to hold back laughing to death. She noticed the janitors door right by her. Inuyasha was freaking out telling what really happened while she tried the knob but it was locked. Then she kicked the bottom of it and it opened.

Inuyasha stopped talking and asked, "What are you doing?"

She looked at him amused and threw a towel at him. He took it and started drying it. In no time it was dry which left a sort of relieved expression on it. He leaned on the wall. The bell had already rung and they hid in the janitors room. They decided to skip class, "So do you normally make out with guys openly?"

"So do you normally start making out with girls you barely even know?" She looked at him as in to try to pry out of that one.

"Just seeing if you are edible."

"Edible for what?" She looked at him as in saying, 'Yeah right.'

"If you would be good for the group. Ya know…a risk taker." He said slyly.

"Oh, so you did the same thing with Sango?" She said disbelievingly, raising a brow. He was silent. He had been caught. Suddenly, Kagome pulled him towards her and kissed him. He kissed back right when he realized what happened and the make out session started again only they saw the janitor door open.

"What the hell are you two in here!!! This isn't a shack!" The two snapped out of the make out and calmly walked out. The bell had ringed and it was time for them to go to period six. She met up with Sango at her locker, which was Sango's as well. The two walked to sixth period class. "So what were you and Inuyasha doing, not coming to class?" She raised her brow at a slight pink tinted Kagome.

"Just getting acquainted." She said slyly and didn't say anything else. She sat down and the bell rang. Just as the bell rang Inuyasha came through the door and sat at the only open chair…next to her. It was in the back so they didn't have a huge chance of getting caught. The two looked at each other and Inuyasha grinned slyly. He tossed a note to her half way through class:

So ya are a risk taker!'

She wrote back:

'And yer point would be?'

He wrote back:

'Absolutely nothing… Ya no…gotta responsibility.'

She wrote:

'HA HA! So am I good in yer book Mr. Gotta responsibility?'

He wrote:

'Still thinking about it.'

She wrote:

'Screw you.'

He wrote:

'I bet you would."

She wrote:

'In yer dreams, but I have to admit that yer pretty good at kissing for an amateur.'

He read it and she evilly smirked at him. He wrote:

'Oh, and u had much better?'

She wrote:

'Non Ya Damn Business!'

He wrote:

'U are starting to get on my bad side.'

She wrote:

'And ur point?'

He wrote:

'I may not want ya in my group.'

Just then, the bell rang and Kagome started gathering her stuff when some bitch knocked her stuff on the ground. Kagome got up and glared at her. "Um either A: Ya pick that up or B: Get the shit beat out of ya!"

The girl looked at her like she was crazy, "Yeah right…like you could take on me. You're nothing but a scrawny bitch." She started to walk out.

"If you can take me then you will meet me outside after school and we'll see who is on the ground." The girl was a prissy girly girl with a lot of smack talk.

"Fine…see ya there." She left and Kagome finished picking up her stuff and noticed Inuyasha still there.

"And why are you still here?"

"Just getting the news first, before the whole school." He smirked.

"What the hell ya smiling at?"

"Nothing…good luck with your fight." He got up and left. Kagome went to the rest of her classes and Inuyasha was in them. When school ended she went out there and waited while a huge crowd surrounded around her. Finally, she came out of the school and towards them. Her name was Kikyo and she was pretty good at fights. That was what she heard from Sango.

Kikyo walked up to Kagome and stood only one foot away. "So ya ready to go in yer place?" Asked Kikyo

"Well, I don't see me going anywhere but if ya find it save it for me." She said sarcastically. Kikyo thrust her fist towards Kagome's face and Kagome dodged easily. Kikyo threw another at her and Kagome grabbed it. She smirked at the now shocked Kikyo and twisted her fist. Kikyo screamed and got her fist back along with a fist hitting her face.

Kikyo felt blood come out of her now broken nose and then charged at her. Kagome punched her in the gut right before she could do anything. Then, she kneed her in the gut causing Kikyo to bend over. She then elbowed her in the back and she fell to the ground. She could still move but decided to stay down. The crowd around them went wild and slowly they left leaving Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo now getting up cursing Kagome and stomping off.

Kagome turned the three remaining people. "Well, Sango she has my vote!" Said Miroku.

"Yeah same here. Welcome to the group Kagome ya got skills." He smirked and she knew very well what he meant.

"Nice to know! You got skills as well." Sango and Miroku just stared in confusion at what they were talking about. They just shrugged after a while.

Inusapphrine: It is kind of strange but tell me if you like it. I gotta get started on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Inusapphrine: Thanx to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it. You know I didn't think I'd get this much reviews on this one when I started writing it but I think I like it! LOL

Chapter 4: Party on punk style and major questioning!

It was 10:00 P.M. that following night and the guys had left to "DO" something. Kagome and Sango went to their dorm and just sat and talked. "Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah? Wussup?"

"What the hell did you and Inuyasha do while you skipped fifth?" Kagome was a little silent. She had absolutely no clue what to tell Sango.

"Well…We….Uhh-" They were cut off by a knock at the door and Sango took it as a cue to just answer the door. Suddenly, here comes Inuyasha and Miroku…with some beer and a huge group behind them. "What the hell is going on?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"Well, we decided that we are having a party since we have a new member of the group." Sango said and put in a mix CD in, turned the lights out, and turned on some disco like lights. There had to have been 50-60 people in the little dorm and a lot of beer.

About ten minutes into the party everyone was dancing to the music. Kagome met many people and a few guys that she danced with. About three hours in the party it was morning and was still going. Kagome had danced the whole 3 hours and decided to go and get a few minutes of free space in her room. She walked into her room and shut the door.

It was semi dark in there. There was a street light right outside her window and lit it enough to see around. She sighed and sat on her bed. She grabbed her laptop from her bed stand and went online. She decided that there needed to be more music since the same music had repeated four times in the three hours. She found a good mix and started to burn it to CD.

"So do you usually lock yourself in your room when there is a party in the other room or just decided it would be a nice time to surf?" Kagome jumped as a deep manly voice spoke from the dark corner of her room. Suddenly, the tall muscular figure came out of the black corner and it was Inuyasha. He had a smirk on his face. One of those cunning mischievous grins that make people melt under.

" Well, F.Y.I. I am burning new music so people have something new to listen too. It's been the same music four times in three hours… and it's just about finished." She set the laptop on her bed stand to finish downloading it. Inuyasha slowly walked closer to Kagome's bed. "Well, I guess I wasn't that bad since I had your approval for the group, huh?" She smirked.

"Well, you know I really cant remember if you were good or not. I mean we were interrupted by the damn janitor…" By now he was at the side of her bed nearest where she was sitting. He sat right next to her.

"Well then I guess I still got something to prove-" She grabbed the front of his shirt and closed the gap. Their lips met and their tongues were exploring each other's mouth. Kagome put her arm around his neck still locked by the lips and Inuyasha was holding on to her hips and pulled her closer to him. Their little make out session went on for a few more minutes and they finally parted lightly gasping for air.

"Well, yup… now I see why I let you in." Inuyasha remarked and smirked. Kagome smirked mischievously and pushed him away, got the newly burned CD, and walked out on a sort of shocked Inuyasha still sitting on her bed. When she walked out of the room she walked to the CD player and changed the CDs. Everyone cheered to hear the new tunes and more people joined in on the dancing. Kagome decided to join in and grabbed a guy and went to the middle of the room where everyone else was.

After a while Kagome noticed Inuyasha come out of her room and look around. Their eyes met and she smiled at him while dancing with a different guy. When the song ended Inuyasha walked towards her. He pushed the guy that Kagome was dancing with and told him to beat it just as the next song started. The guy left and Kagome just shrugged.

They started dancing with each other when Kagome said over the music so he could hear it, "So what's up with getting rid of that guy? I mean he coulda been my boyfriend." She smirked.

"Girl don't play that with me… that's just wrong ya know. He is only in it to get in your pants." She got closer to him and put her mouth next to his ear.

"You don't have much room to talk." Busted!!!! It took Inuyasha a few minutes before he came up with a come back.

"Well, if you are so against it why not stop me?" She laughed a little and put her mouth to his ear once more.

"Who said I was against it?" He smirked at what she said. They didn't say much else…just danced to the music. Meanwhile Sango and Miroku watched what Inuyasha did to the guy Kagome was dancing with and the two start to dance. They watched as they had a conversation and then just danced.

"So what the hell do you think is going on between the two? I mean they are acting kinda like a couple." Sango looked at Miroku's confused expression.

"All I know is I will do my best to get it out of him later this morning. Speaking of which, it is 4:30 already. We got to be out of your dorm by 6:00, so Sango… mind dancing wit' me?" Sango nodded still wondering what was going on with Kagome and Inuyasha but let the questions go until after the party. So in the mean time she was enjoying herself.

Everyone was having a blast and by the time 6:00 came around everyone but Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha were left. They started to pick up the mess they had and put furniture back into the right place. By the time they were all done it was 7:30. And the sun was out.

They didn't really know what they should do son Miroku and Inuyasha left and were going to meet up later on that day. That just left Sango and Kagome. "Hey lets go get breakfast and go shopping."

"Sure… sounds pretty good to me." Sango smiled. They went and changed into different clothes and left to a café near the mall.

Well that's chapter 4! Hope you guys liked it!!! Thank you to who reviewed!!! Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

Inusapphrine: Sorry for the late update and to all of you…. You can give me as much ideas as you like!!! I will always take them into consideration!! Now on with the chapter, which is a little odd but hey, I am so it all will work out!!

**And Thank You To All Of My Reviewers!!!!**

****

Chapter 5: Kouga

After their morning at the mall Sango and Kagome lunch. They quickly got bored so they decided to call the guys. They were at Skate Park Danger, one of the best skate parks in the area.

"Inuyasha, is it busy there?" Sango asked. She hated when the park was busy. There were many idiots who think they were all that and cut many people off.

'No! There are a few people though…" Inuyasha's voice came from the other side of Sango's cell. He was a little hesitant to tell Sango that which meant there were quite a few people were there. She just sighed. 'You two should come and hang out and skate a little.'

"I guess we will but if there are any idiots there I will be kicking some ass and being kicked out for the 9th time." She hung up the cell and put it in her back jean pocket. She looked up at Kagome who was looking at her phone, confused. "What's your problem."

"Huh… Oh nothing…. Nothing at all" She shook the confusion off her face and got up. She took one last drink of her pop and threw it away in the garbage. " You ready?" Sango shook her head in reply, threw her junk in the garbage, and caught up to Kagome who was already walking towards the door.

Skate Park Danger

" Where the hell are they? Could they possibly take any fucking longer?" Inuyasha impatiently grumbled. Miroku raised an eyebrow (One in which is pierced).

"What's the rush? So you can see Kagome? God damn you've seen her all night at the party." He smirked his perverted smirk as he dodged Inuyasha's fist my only centimeters. "Oops…I must have hit a nerve!"

"Inuyasha was about to punch Miroku in the face when he noticed two girls walking towards them. It was Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha backed away from Miroku slyly while Miroku was flinching, ready for the blow. He opened one eye and noticed Inuyasha keeping distance and he straightened up a little confused.

He turned to se Sango and Kagome standing behind him and he froze. Then he all of a sudden started laughing uncontrollably. The three sane people looked at him confused as he held his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Uh… Hi Miroku… Hey Inuyasha… what the hell has gotten into him?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing… just stupid Miroku!" That was the only reply before Miroku could finally contain himself and he straightened up again with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Inuyasha glared at him in warning of his death if he even thought about anything.

The four sat down at one of the side tables the park had and talked about a variety of things. All of a sudden Kagome's cell rang. "Hello…?"

'My, my are you looking hot today…" a male's deep, quiet voce returned. Kagome Looked at her phone ID but the person blocked the number.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagome was getting irritated of this person. He had called her at the mall when her cell was on vibrate and just hung up. She did get the attention of the three though. Then, a small chuckle came from the other end of her cell and he hung up.

Kagome hung her cell up and placed it in her back pocket and looked around. She turned to face three confused friends when her cell rang again. It was the same person again.

Kagome growled and picked the cell up, "Look you Jack-"

"Ass?" A voice came from behind Kagome said. He hung up his cell and Kagome turned around and her face went from irritated to surprise and excitement. Kagome screamed and jumped in the guys open arms.

Inuyasha growled inwardly. He half glared at the unknown guy that Kagome was hugging. He snapped out of it when Miroku elbowed him. " So is this an unknown boyfriend or just a really close friend?" Inuyasha growled.

He just crossed his arms and looked away from the two. Kagome and the guy stepped away from each other and turned to the three. "Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha this is Kouga. He is an old time friend."

"Hey!" was all Inuyasha could get our without beating the shit out of Kouga or sound pissed. Kagome could sense the slight tenseness about him. She just rolled her eyes and continued on with the introductions.

"Kouga…right? What area are you from? Sango asked. "I usually know everybody around here and yet I have never met you."

"Oh, I don't live around here…About 90 miles away…" He thought about it." Yeah… I go to Kambrotai, Kagome's old school."

"Oh Kagome never told us where she came from, but… isn't that the school full of preppy ninny pigs." Miroku asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, it's also a very strict school." Kagome added, having replays of the horrible memories that place held. The school, city, and family were all hell to her. She hated talking about it so always kept quiet about it.

About an hour past when it was time for Kouga to start heading back. Kagome walked him to his car. "Kags, I was hoping to ask you something before I left." Kouga said when they were alone… or when they thought they were alone. Little did they know that Inuyasha had followed and was spying on them. "Kags, will you give us another try? Be my girl again… I mean the last time was a disaster."

"The last time and the time before that too. Kouga you're a playa and I don't like being cheated on time after time…besides, we decided to just be friends, remember?"

"It wont be like the last time I promise." Kagome gave him a small smile then looked past him.

"Kouga, you can't tell me that you don't have a girlfriend right now. I mean she is right behind you with her arms crossed and a very pissed expression on her face." She said seriously. Kouga jumped around with busted eyes, but no on was there. " My point is proven… Bye Kouga." She turned to walk away but was stopped by Kouga grabbing her wrist. "Kouga it would be smart to let go of me."

She tried to get her wrist back before he could do what she knew he was going to do. It was too late…he had pulled her wristband off and revealed fresh cuts. She finally got her wrist back and covered the cuts again. Inuyasha couldn't tell what it was but was relieved that Kagome had turned him down.

"You still do that? I thought you said that you stopped." His rage was getting the best of him.

"You need to go before I kick your ass AGAIN! I can take care of myself and it is none of your damn business!!" Kagome shot back.

"Please rethink your answer about my question…I can even help you stop."

"Kouga…go away."

"Oh I see… This has to do with that Inuyasha guy doesn't it?" What is he your new boyfriend of just another fling… you know one of your boy toys?"

"None of you damn business." She said simply.

"Well…He better not be your boyfriend because he will wish he hadn't…I'll make his life a living hell."

"If you do anything I'll make you left nut unfunctionable, just like your right. Do you ever want a chance for children?" She smirked.

He growled, "My right still works you didn't sever it enough."

"It could be arranged…Too bad I missed severing it…By Kouga, and if you are smart you wont be coming back."

"You know I bet your father would love to know where you are." He smirked as her eyes flared with anger.

"Kouga, do you have a death wish or are you just testing my mood, cause I am about to kill you right now if you don't get the hell out of my sight." With that and Kagome's deathly glared he backed up trying to stay cool and got into his car and left. Inuyasha got really confused at what there conversation was about but she was starting to walk back so he had to go.

The rest of the day, Kagome was really moody and very jumpy.

End of the chapter

Inusapphrine: Well I know that was kind of weird but Kouga will be back!! I promise that I will update sooner if you review. The more reviews the quicker updates.

I love Reviews and don't hesitate to tell me your ideas… Just E-mail me at

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since the little fight with Kouga. You'd think everything went back to normal but it hadn't. Kagome hadn't spoken to anyone. Every opened hour she had she would spend it locked up in her room. Sango tried talking to her but she was almost in her own world. And she did not like when people try to get her out of her room.

Inuyasha did a look up on Kouga and got that his last name was Kington. He was an exchange student from California. He was also a leader to one of the toughest gangs in the USA. He exchanged from California because of it too. Supposedly, there was a mysterious death that people blamed him and his girlfriend, who was not named.

Kington.

That was the name of the toughest gang too. What a freak, Inuyasha thought. He didn't get much more info on him other than that. A lot of things were missing. Like who was this girlfriend of his and where is she now? Or did they even murder that person? What connection does this all have with Kagome? That was the number 1 question. But there was even another question that lingered in Inuyasha's mind. What did Kouga mean when he said that he'd tell Kagome's father where she was.

Inuyasha was sitting in his desk in 4th period. Next would be lunch hour, and Kagome would be heading towards her dorm and into her room. He wasn't going to let that happen. He did the count down on when the bell would ring. And next thing he knew the bell rang and he was going after Kagome.

"Hey, Kags! Ya gotta stop for a second." Amazingly she stopped and turned to him with a questioning look. He stood right in front of her. "Look, lets talk this over lunch. It's my treat."

"I'm not that hungry, sorry, but I got some thing I gotta d-"

"Come on. You look like you haven't eaten for a while. Damnit, just come on. What would it hurt?" He looked at her with those golden eyes and Kagome sighed in defeat. She was really hungry and she couldn't say no to his pleading eyes. With that sigh Inuyasha smiled evilly and grabbed her hand to lead her to where they were going.

They arrived at a Wac Donalds. She ordered a double cheeseburger and he ordered a McChicken. They sat down and….well they started to eat. After a while, they started talking about how full of shit the school is and how it would be the funniest thing to actually throw shit everywhere as a joke. That led to them talking some more and Kagome lightened up a little.

After a while the hour was up but they just decided to skip and go to the movies. They decided to go to Mr. And Mrs. Smith. (I know they probably don't have it in Japan but plz go with it.) They thought that the only good parts were when they were actually trying to kill each other.

By the time the movie ended, school had just gotten out. They decided to go back to their dorms to get ready for a dance in the gym, in which was decorated like a nightclub. It started at 5:30 and it was 4:00. Kagome was still wondering if she should go or not. She's had a lot on her mind lately and she was contemplating whether to go or not.

She decided that she needed the fun so she took a shower and started to get ready. She got dressed into a white tank top that showed some of her lean stomach, and super low ride army panes. She also put on arm warmer gloves that were green and they went up to her elbows. By the time she was all ready it was time to go.

Sango had the look of surprise when Kagome walked out of her room and asked if she was ready to go. Sango was indeed and she was wearing an all black tube top with a black wristband, and she wore super low ride blue jeans with a spike belt. She smiled and nodded.

They got there just in time and everybody was there. Inuyasha and Miroku found them. Miroku took Sango and led her to the dance floor where a mix was blasting through the stereo. Then Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the dance floor by Sango and Miroku. The two just shook their heads and kept dancing.

Kagome and Inuyasha got closer and danced to the rhythm of the music. They were so close that there was no gap between their bodies, and Inuyasha's hands were on Kagome's hips as Kagome's arms were around his neck. They danced like that for a long time until they decided to get something to drink. The water fountain was in the hallway a few turns from the gym and the hallways were dark besides a little lighting, just enough to see where your going. When they turned the first hallway, Inuyasha was still heading for the fountain when he went to a halt by a hand in his. And that hand pulled him back and into Kagome. It was Kagome's hand.

Kagome put her arms around him and their lips touched into a kiss, and the kiss turned into more. Inuyasha put his arms around her and pulled her closer. They made out for about five minutes, until they heard laughter of two people coming around the corner. They parted and headed for the drinking fountain.

Inusapphrine: I am so sorry of the delays! But I am using my dad's laptop! I gotta go but please review! LOTS O LUV!


	7. Chapter 7

**Punkette in Love with the Punk**

**By Inusapphrine**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Kikyo's words of wisdom and a little truth 

Kagome was almost asleep in her desk in history. The guy was just so boring and she couldn't help it. He had this thing where he had no emotion in his voice and sounded like he was as bored with everything as she was. She was just about into dreamland when an announcement came into the speaker box. "Kagome I would appreciate it if you would set your attention on me, please."

Kagome looked up at the teacher, "Hey its not my fault this shit is so boring….just wake me up when the bell rings alright?" She laid her head down on her desk.

The teacher turned red in madness as the rest of the class started to snicker. "Kagome you better sit up straight and listen or you will be asked to leave class and go to the office."

"Really? You promise, because that would be way more eventful then this?" Kagome looked up in a stare that said 'I dare you!' And he took the dare. He told her to report to the office. Kagome got up and smiled a cheesy grin as she went.

As she passed by Inuyasha's desk she laid a note on it and shook his head in amusement. After that she just walked out the door. Inuyasha unwrapped the paper.

'You want the answers to the test on Friday? It's in his left top drawer. I am sure you would know what to do.'

Inuyasha smirked and passed the note to Sango and Miroku. They smirked as well and turned to Inuyasha telling him that operation Test Answers was in progress. Little did they know that Kikyo was watching the part of Kagome giving the not to Inuyasha.

Jealousy started to rush through her veins. She had to something about it and she had an idea of what it was, too. She raised her hand and was called on. "Hey can I have the bathroom pass?" She was then excused. She knew that Kagome didn't go to the office and had a good idea of where she went.

She walked down the halls and went out into the schoolyard. Near the schoolyard fountain, on a bench listening to music, was Kagome. She had her headphones on so she didn't notice Kikyo until she sat down on the same bench.

Kagome turned off her music and took her headphones off. "What the hell do you want?" She glared at Kikyo who seemed to be making herself comfortable on the bench.

"Chill out, just want to chat." There was a slight pause as she looked Kagome up and down. "Damn everyone was right."

"Right about what?" Kagome shot not really seeming to care.

"You do look a lot like me…of coarse I am much hotter" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yea ok? And who exactly is everyone."

"Everyone as in the whole school, and the rumor is that you and Inuyasha are a couple." Kikyo looked at Kagome who just rolled her eyes and sighed in a bored manner.

"We aren't a couple."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "Oh so your single?"

Kagome didn't answer. She really didn't know how to answer that.

"Exactly, but you should be aware that he's using you." Kagome looked at Kikyo questioningly.

"Oh, and how would that be?" Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"Well in case you didn't know me and him were a couple….and very close. I mean I was his first-" She paused. "Never mind that part. Well I broke up with him because I didn't want to be with him, and he took it really hard. He kept trying to get back with me and everything. It was pathetic. Well he did until you came to this place."

"And your point is?" Kagome said trying not to sound interested but she kinda was.

"Well, I think he's using you cause you look like me and everything."

"Yea ok. I'm going to believe you." She said sarcastically.

"Laugh all you want but is he only close to you when he's not around me or anyone else for that matter?" Kagome was silent. He was doing that. She remembered the janitor closet. To many it looks like we are just a group. "That is because he just wants some more of me or close to it, until he is over me and bam you'll be gone like yesterdays trash."

"Kikyo, if you are jealous of anything that happens between me and Inuyasha, then your weak. That would be impossible since I am single…sort of."

Kikyo raised her eyebrow, "oh so you and him are only sort of? Just what I thought. He doesn't want a relationship with you because he is hoping I will go back to him." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I was talking about someone else, and trust me you don't know him and never will."

"Oh yea then why is it a sort of?" Kikyo looked at Kagome like she was winning a battle or something.

"Kikyo I am one second away from kicking your ass again. And I really don't want to waste energy on easy people. So I am going to walk away and pretend you didn't just make a big ass fool of yourself." She got up to leave and stopped and turned, "By the way, If Inuyasha wants you that much then why isn't he chasing after you?"

"Because he wants to make me jealous."

"Well must be working huh?" She then turned and walked away laughing. It was fake laughing though. Just until she was out of hearing distance. When she was out of sight. That's when she started to realize that it had to be true. To think of all the things that happened between them it was all pretty hidden.

She was deep into that thought as she walked into her dorm. She really didn't feel like going back to class and there because there was only a few more minutes left.

* * *

The bell finally rang in history class and the three were ready to start Operation Test Answers. Miroku and Inuyasha stood by the door and the desk was near the door. Sango walked up to the teacher and had his attention the other way as they went to get the goods. 

"Mr. Tarahashi, You know it is so wonderful that someone cares about history as much as you." Sango was getting in her dramatic almost in tears mode.

"Thanks but it is just history." Sango cranked up more tears.

"Yes but with my family history as Demon Slayers and all it just seriously great to know that people actually care." She started balling and all of a sudden gave the teacher a hug. And put on bigger show as Inuyasha took pictures of the answers with his cell phone. And Miroku kept watch and was ready to distract Mr. Tarahashi if Sango failed. It really didn't look like she was failing. I mean it looked believable.

As Sango kept balling, Inuyasha signaled to Miroku that he was done. They then got out of the room a quick as possible. Sango then stood straight and said bye to the teacher like nothing had happened. Sango left the room and met up with Miroku and Inuyasha, who were writing the answers down on four sheets of paper.

They looked up when they saw Sango. It was the end of the day now and they were free for the rest of the day. "Hey why don't you finish those at my dorm? We have to thank Kagome for the little tip."

The other two agreed and they went towards the dorm. When they got in there they noticed Kagome had just shut the bathroom door. They just shrugged and sat on the couch making them selves comfortable. After about two minutes of watching TV, Kagome finally came out.

They turned and looked at her and Inuyasha spoke up, "Nice tip. We got the answers and wrote a copy for ya." He handed her the paper. Kagome went to grab it just when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. It surprised her but she tried to pull a away. It didn't work.

He pulled the arm warmer off and found the cut that was bleeding. Kagome finally pulled back. Inuyasha looked up at her questioningly. "Look I was grabbing stuff off the counter and my arm got cut by a knife." Inuyasha didn't quite believe the story but when he looked over towards the counter he did notice that the knifes were sharp point up so he just let it go. He really wanted to know what was going on.

Kagome took her warmer back. "So what do you all want to do? The night is very young." She laughed walking past Inuyasha like she didn't even see him there. She thought it was a good thing that dry blood actually covered a chunk of her arm because it hid the other scars.

Kagome sat down in the chair near the couch as Inuyasha sat back in his spot on the couch. Just then Sango got a great idea. "Hey lets play truth or dare."

Kagome laughed, " I haven't played that since I was in 5th grade."

"So come one it'll be fun, and the way I like to play it, if you choose a dare in one round you have to take a truth the next." Kagome sighed and agreed along with everyone else.

An hour had past of playing truth or dare they were doing the most obnoxious things. They even had some alcohol involved. About another hour past and the game went a little deeper.

"Kagome you have to pick truth you had a dare last time!" Sango said.

"Alright, shoot." She was ready for anything.

"Are you a virgin?" Ok maybe not anything. And that question made Kagome's eyes bulge. "Well, are you? You know you have to answer." The room was quiet and all eyes were on her. Kagome just sighed and the light in her eyes faded a little.

"No I am not." This caused everyone else's eyes to bulge. Inuyasha's was worse.

"You're not a virgin!" Inuyasha practically yelled.

"No I'm not, but why does that matter?"

"I can't believe it!" Inuyasha said.

"Why you're not one either are you?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome in so much shock that his mouth dropped. Kagome just chose to ignore it.

"So with who?" Sango broke the silence. Kagome took a drink of vodka.

"That is two questions for a truth and I am only answering one." She turned to Miroku. "Miroku you took a truth last time so you have to do a dare." There was a glint of evilness in her eyes.

Miroku did his dare, which was to run around through the dorm hallways and scream. Then it all came around again for a while and about and hour later it got back to Kagome and a truth. "Kagome who was it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who was who?" Kagome asked.

"Who was it that you lost your virginity to?" He asked boiling inside as he said it.

Kagome's face fell once again. "Why are you people so interested?" there was a pause, "His name was Hojo." Her eyes started to water as the memories of him.

"Look it's getting late and I am tired, so I am going to sleep." Kagome said trying her best to hold back tears. She walked into her room and closed the door. She looked at her dresser drawer. She sighed. She had to stop resorting to that.

After that, Inuyasha and Miroku left. Kagome silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Inusapphrine: Well it is kind of freaky but review and all will be told in later chapters! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Punkette in Love with the Punk**

**Chapter 8**

**DISclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha Characters but do own this story so if you want to write one based on this please ask and I would be more than ecstatic to negotiate!**

_The soothing sound of water coming from the fountain in front of the bench she was sitting on didn't seem to comfort her violently shaking body. Dry tears were on her red and black spotted face and red puffy eyes. She had been sitting there for about ten minutes...waiting._

_Finally, there was a few snapping of small twigs and dry leaves from the path leading to her. Her head snapped over in that direction and every muscle weakly tensed as much as it could in her current condition. She relaxed when it was the person she wanted. _

_She jumped up and nearly limped to him. He caught her as she tripped with her last couple of steps. She just clung in his warm embrace. There was the only place she felt warm and safe. "K-Kagome... H-how dare he do this to you again. Are you alright? He didn't break anything did he?"_

_"N-no...I don't think so. Just really shaken and bruised. I got to get out of there"_

_"Leave...with me...We can go to Takyo like you always wanted and-"_

_"Hojo You know I can't. He'll find us... and I couldn't leave my mother there to die. I couldn't do it. Not to mention bringing you into this anymore than you already are. It's not fair for you to do that and leave your friends and family" Tears of frustration built up as she spoke. _

_Hojo's eyes went from rage to worry. He walked over to the bench putting his face in his hands. Kagome walked over to him and sat by him. He turned to her and wrapped his arm gently around her and sat back in the bench while she laid her head on his warm chest, his scent calming her down._

_He sighed, staring up at the stars. "What can I do to get you out of all this, I'll do anything."_

_She looked up at him to see that he shifted his sights on to her. She could tell he was serious in every word. She moved her head up to his and fell into a passionate kiss with him. But it was cut short._

_A crack was heard behind them in the trees. Both of their heads snapped in that direction. A figure was standing close to them but it was too dark to see anything else. A click was sounded and next a crack of a shot in their direction. Hojo screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. He was hit. Kagome dropped to the ground, trying to cover herself and Hojo. The person ran away right away. _

_Kagome got up and looked at where the wound was. She gasped as she discovered it right near his heart. "Hojo! Hojo, hold on, hold on...I'm calling help" She dialed as quickly as her shaken fingers could. And screamed into the phone for help to come. Tears started to stream out of her eyes as she saw Hojo spitting up blood trying to breathe._

_He looked up at Kagome. She dropped the phone and grabbed his hand. "Hojo hold on. Help is coming. Just hold on." A teardrop started to fall down her cheek. _

_"K-Kag-gome, I-I L-lo-ve y-yo-ou." Kagome screamed in pain as she watched her love die right in front of her. "HOJO!"_

Kagome gasped as she sat straight up in her bed and started to cry. That painful memory she tried to hide all came back to her in a rush of constant reminding. Guilt and pain overflowed through her. Tears came out unstoppable as old wounds reopened.

After a while of trying to calm down, she finally controlled the tears but the pain was all still there. She went into deep depression. Her fingers itched to cut. To just cut the pain out of her. She went to a drawer and pulled out a pocket knife. She backed into the corner of her room and slid to the ground.

She took the knife to the old cut she had done the past day. She dug in clenching her jaw to hold the scream. Tears ran down her face as pictures of that night popped into her head and kept coming, overriding the self-inflicted pain. She cut a new area desperately trying to cover that pain. Cutting over and over again. She finally stopped and sat there slowly loosing consciousness as she put the towel over all her badly bleeding cuts. She finally drifted off...

A knock... no pounding on the door slowly brought Kagome into realization. Kagome looked around and down at her covered arm. Another pound came. "Kagome, let me in, wake up! Kagome"

Kagome quickly got up and ran to the door unlocking it and opening it a little as to only stick her head out the door.

"What the hell took so long... Kagome are you ok?" Sango started to stare at her.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kagome tried to keep her cool in front of Sango, "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"You look like you went through hell and back. Were you up all night?" Sango inspected Kagome's face. Kagome sighed.

"Just rough sleeping, don't worry about it. I'll be out in a bit." Kagome shut the door. She sluggishly went to her closet and grabbed a long sleeve tee and a pair stretch jeans. There was nothing on the tee but she needed it to hide what she had done. The wounds were too freash to cover them with foundation and there was to many to just cover with a wristband. Good thing the weather had cooled a little as to not have her sweating like a pig in front of everyone.

She took her brush by her nightstand and quickly brushed through her hair and put it in a messy bun, fixed her make up and walked out of the room. Sango had already left, and wrote a note telling her she had to meet up with someone before school so she had gone. Kagome sighed. At least she wouldn't have to confront her quite yet at what happened.

Kagome grabbed her books, stuffed them in her book and went out the door. She didn't feel like eating. She actually felt like puking. Her stomach ached and turned, and it didn't help with her emotions right now. She slowly walked into the school building putting on a cover up show. Showing the face of boredom. It actually worked alright because she looked like she didn't get sleep at all.

She walked down the main hall to get to her locker. To get to it she had to pass a face that she didn't want to see at this present moment. She neared his locker hoping he was gone already, but to no hope. He was there, leaning on his locker with his arms crossed, looking all tough. He spotted Kagome and progressed to her, walking by her side. "Hey, can we talk?" Kind of shocking coming from him, but Kagome wasn't in the mood to talk much.

She sighed, "What?" Still trying to show the boredom in her face. She kept walking toward her locker. _Why are these halls so damn long?_ To her seemed too long. Inuyasha grabbed her left arm, which, luckily wasn't her freshly mutilated one, and pulled her in the direction of the doors leading to the outside. It all happened so quickly for her to fight it, not to mention she was too weak to even fight it.

When they went out the doors the bell rang. No one was left outside...they were alone. He pulled her toward a huge tree that held a good amount of shade. That's when he let go of her. She decided to lean on the tree, her arms crossed, with her mutilated arm covered by her left arm. She looked at Inuyasha who seemed very lost in thought and had a trace of what looked like doubt in his eyes.

"What is it?" Kagome gave him a questioning look. She really didn't want to be there at that moment in time. He looked at her his eyes bore into hers, almost as if he was deciding something. He progressed to her until there was almost no closer he could get to her, and the whole time his eyes searched hers. When he stopped, Kagome couldn't look into his eyes anymore and turned away.

She sighed, "Look I don't have time for this-" She was starting to turn to leave and get around him but was cut off and stopped right away by Inuyasha's strong arms hitting the tree, blocking her from leaving. It kind of shocked her but she just looked up at Inuyasha questioningly.

"Kagome, the point of a gang is to be close to them and knowing everything about them to make them stronger...to help." His golden amber eyes bored into Kagome's chocolate ones.

"What's your point-"

"Do you think I'm blind, Kagome? You never mention anything from your past and you act like your hiding something." He was started to raise his voice, getting angry, but so was she.

" So what if I am? Why does it matter, the past is the past, it's meant to be left behind." Her eyes clouded as she pictured her past, trying to do as her words advised.

Inuyaha sighed, "Kagome, Kouga is the leader of the biggest gang in California. You were part of it weren't you?"

"Why the hell does that matter?"

"It just does, so listen. Did you two ever date?"

Kagome sighed, "So we did, not long that's for sure."

"How long ago?" Kagome got confused at that question. It made her quite irritated.

"Why the hell does that matter? I dated him a long time ago and never again, ok?"

"A year ago, there was a murder..." Kagome nearly choked and all her muscles tensed. "A murder of A Hojo Dijuban. The same one you mentioned last night. He was shot and Kouga and his girlfriend were rumored to have done it. Assuming that girlfriend is you." He stopped momentarily to evaluate her face. She looked stuck in the past.

"You don't know-"

"Did Hojo rape you? Is that what happened? He did that to you then you and Kouga killed him for it? Tell me, Kagome did you murder-" Inuyasha's face filled with mixed emotions and hope his accusations was what really happened, but he was cut off by a hysteric Kagome.

"You know NOTHING of what happened that night. I wasn't raped, and I wasn't with Kouga at that time. You really want to know the truth.. huh.. I met him there because I had been BEATEN again by my so called father and he was there to talk to me. Next thing I know we hear a crack behind us and BOOM he was gone. Is that what you wanted to know. Know you know. One of the missing pieces of Kagome's secret past. Congratulations!" Kagome pushed her way through when she had the chance. Since the story shocked Inuyasha, his guard was down for a second.

When realization came back to Inuyasha he took the chance to pull her back. He turned and grabbed her right arm to stop her. She stopped and screamed in pain and pulled her arm back toward her and took one last look at him before she took off. "Kagome, Kagome come back-" He sighed. It was too late, she was gone. "Stupid, stupid!" He punched the tree, which did more damage on his hand.

He looked at it and shook it. It didn't help his anger. _How could I have been so stupid? Now she probably hates me...Now what? _**_Go after her stupid._** And that's what he did. She must have gone home. Thats where he started off to.

Kagome ran into the house and into the bathroom. There was nothing else she wanted to do at that time than to just cut away her life. She grabbed the razor and cut and cut and cut viciously over and over again. After she had done all the damage she couldn't hold the razor anymore and it dropped to the ground. She had a weird feeling rushing over her. The pain hurt so bad nothing hurt at all.

She starred at the door while sitting on the floor with only the wall for support. The last things she heard was the door opening and someone yelling her name. She then saw Inuyasha in the doorway. His face filled with worry and horror. She then drifted into blackness as she heard footsteps rushing toward her.

Just pure darkness and silence.

Inuyasha opened the door to Kagome and Sango's dorm, "Kagome!" He looked around and saw the bathroom door open. It was never just left open. He ran to the bathroom door and what he saw horrified him.

There was Kagome, slumped on the ground, blood all over her arms and the floor. He looked at her and she looked up at him before she slipped into unconsciousness. He ran toward her and grabbed his phone, dialing 911. "Hey I need help right away.." He gave information quickly and slurred a little.

He looked around and saw a couple of towels. He grabbed them quickly and covered her wounds which were still bleeding. He had never felt this nervous in his life. "Kagome, stay with me. Come on wake up Damn it!"

He could finally hear the sirens coming. Within a minute doctors were there and putting her in a stretcher. They were putting her in the ambulance vehicle, when Inuyasha noticed everyone in the school starting to gather around the ambulance.

They were about to shut the door when Inuyasha jumped in next to her. "Hey you can't be in here, you'll have to -"

"She's my girlfriend." The doctor sighed and then agreed. He got in and shut the door behind him. About five minutes passed before they reached the hospital. As they took her in the emergency room, Inuyasha was told to stay out of the room. He started to pace back and forth, his nerves were shot.

He jumped when he heard his cell phone ring. Looking at the caller ID, it was Miroku. He answered it and told them to get to the hospital as soon as possible. He sighed and sat down on one of the uncomfortable waiting seats across from the emergency room Kagome was in and put his head in his shaking hands.

About 15 minutes later, Miroku and Sango came running down the hall. "Inuyasha, what happened?" Inuyasha looked up to them with sorrowful eyes.

"I-I confronted her, i-it's all my fault." He was trying to tell them but his guiltwas overpowering. "If I didn't- she wouldn't-this wouldn't have-I'm so stupid!" Miroku sat by Inuyasha while Sango comforted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha calm down. You're not making any sense right now. Now relax a little and tell us what happened." Inuyasha took a deep breath and told them what happened. After that they were silent for a little while. More like three hours.

They were still waiting for Kagome to get out. Inuyasha was pacing back and forth, while Sango and Miroku were leaning on each other watching Inuyasha pace. They both looked at him worriedly. "Inuyasha, you can't take the blame for this. All we can do is-"

"Is hope that I didn't kill her."

"Inuyasha you didn't-" Miroku tried.

"I may not have actually cut her but I drove her to it. What kind of friend am I? None of this would have happened if I had Kept my mouth shut and not brought it up, but what did I do? I may have killed her-"

"Inuyasha, sit down and relax, we know you care too much about her to actually take this lightly. All we can hope is that she is safe. You didn't do this, her past did. Alright?" Inuyasha sighed and sat down.

"But I brought her past back." He whispered. He felt a huge mix of emotions. Some that he couldn't explain, and some of guilt and worry. He wasn't the only one. He could tell Sango and Miroku were very worried too.

After about another hour, the doctor finally came out, exhausted. Inuyasha jumped up and Sango and Miroku soon followed. "How is she? Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine. She lost a lot of blood. Some old wounds were opened too. She must have been doing it for awhile. Lucky you found her when you did, or she would've died."

"Can we see her?" Sango asked.

The doctor sighed, "I really shouldn't let you but I'll let you since she'll soon wake up. She's not looking very good but her arms are wrapped up in a cast from her elbow to before her wrist because she needs fluids and nutrients to get her blood back better. Go on in."

When they went in their hearts just dropped. Kagome's weak body was laying there with tubes everywhere. One in her nose, in her wrist with fluids running into her and stuff used to wrap her and clean her and resuscitate her. Cloths with blood over it were on the side and stuff for stitches left over there.

The three grabbed a chair that were in the corner of the room and brought it up to Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and looked at her with guilt streaming through him. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. Please just wake up." After that he set her hand down and they sat there in silence. Taking everything in.

Hours had passed and It was about 12:00 in the morning. Miroku and Sango were sitting by each other on one side of Kagome and Inuyasha was sitting on the other side of her. Kagome's pale face looked more receptive to the pain.

Finally, Kagome sat straight up, the little blood she had made her really dizzy as she did it. She woke up and was frantic. Sango and Miroku jumped as well as Inuyasha. Kagome looked around frantically. "Kagome-" Inuyasha went towards her bed. He gently grabbed her shoulders and laid her back down.

"N-no. I wanna die. I wanna die, please give me something." Kagome went into hysterics. Trying to weakly fight Inuyasha off with her hands in a fist, hitting him. Inuyasha grabbed both Kagome's wrists and pinned them to the bed near her head. He looked at Sango and Miroku, who took the que to leave them alone, and left.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome hysterically going on about nothing to live for anymore. After failed attempts to calm her down there was only one other thing to do. He just took the chance to kiss her and hard at first to get her to stop talking about wanting to die.

After a few weak attempts to get him of, she relaxed and kissed him back, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Inuyasha lightened the pressure of the kiss and it turned passionate. Without realizing what he was doing, his hands moved from her wrists up to her hands and interwinded them together. She closed her fingers as in openly showing the same feelings. But neither knew what they meant.

All the confusion slowly went away as the kiss passionately deepened. At that moment everything just went away.

After a few minutes they parted for air. Breathing heavily they both just looked into each others eyes. Confusion was in both their eyes. Inuyasha then laid his head by her ear. Their hands were in the same position as they were when they were kissing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I thought I lost you. Will you forgive me for being so damn stupid?" He said the words in light whispers in her ear with sincerity. Kagome's heart dropped.

They stayed silent for a minute.

"It hurts...knowing that I have to live with his death... and no one wanted to believe it wasn't me...they kept pointing fingers..." Inuyasha stayed silent and listened, "The only one who would believe me was Kouga...he comforted me...in a way. Then people...people accused me of cheating on him...I would never do that...I didn't even find help in my own home...My father just kept beating me every night... That's when my mother secretly sent me here for my safety...a new life...I haven't heard from her since..." Kagome's shaky voice made her stop from going on further. Tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably. Inuyasha just sat there, giving her the long desired comfort she desperately needed.

A while passed as they stayed that way. Kagome had finally stopped crying and fell asleep soon after that. Inuyasha decided to get out of that position and let her sleep. When he got up he looked up at the clock. It was 3 AM. There was no way he was leaving for home. He was exhausted, but tried to stay awake by Kagome's bed. His attempts didn't last very long as he rested his head in his arms, which on the bed and drifted off.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha wake up." Sango was shaking Inuyasha in attempt to wake him up. He opened his eyes slowly and tiredly. It took a minute to calculate his surroundings. When he did his head snapped up and looked at Kagome. She was still sleeping.

He then relaxed a little and looked over at Sango and Miroku. Miroku looked at his friend in inspection, "You look like crap, man. You should go home and get some rest."

"No I'm not leaving." He rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up. He had checked the time and it was 8.

"Nonsense." He sighed and gave Inuyasha his bag. "I figured you wouldn't leave." Inside the bag was a pair of clothes. Inuyasha got up from his chair and said he was going to the bathroom to change and get a coffee. After he left Kagome started to wake. She looked over to where Inuyasha was and he wasn't there. She looked up and saw Sango and Miroku. She smirked slightly, "Hey, what's up?"

"Thank God you're alright. How are you feeling." Sango asked.

"Stupid. Hurt." Kagome's face fell. "What's going to happen to me? They're not taking me to a rehab are they?" Sango's face fell.

"I don't know."

"Let's just be thankful everything is alright. That you're alright." Miroku said, trying to break the tension. Just then, the same doctor who talked to them last night walked in.

"Hello, how are you feeling now Kagome?" He started to get things out of the cupboard across the room.

"Better." She was quiet. The doctor asked Sango and Miroku to leave the room for a while while he did his routine check up.

He sat down in the seat next to her bed. "Kagome-"

"Look it was a misteak, and I'm sorry. Just please don't send me to a rehab center." Kagome gave her best pleading look.

"Kagome this wasn't just a one time thing."

"I know but I've learned my lesson and it won't happen again, promise."

He sighed, "You know, you do have people who love you a lot." Kagome stayed silent, listening. "Your two friends, and that boyfriend of yours that stayed here all night with you."

"Wait, what boyfriend?"

He gave her a confused look, "That white hair boy that came with you in the ambulance."

"Oh, him. He's not my boyfriend." He seemed to think on it.

"Well, between you and me, that's not what he said." He got up while giving her a smile and turned toward the door. He stopped before opening it. "I won't put you through rehab this time, but if it happens again then I'll have no other choice. And...don't forget what I said." Then he left leaving Kagome very confused.

She wasn't there by herself very long to think about it because Inuyasha walked through the door carrying a cup of coffee and a different pair of clothes. He paused only a second when he saw she was awake before he continued on and sat back in his seat.

"So, I saw the doctor leave the room. Are you going to get out soon?" He took a drink of the coffee. Kagome giggled a little at the sight. He looked at her suspiciously, "What?"

"Yeah, you look real tough with coffee." He grunted. "I'm not sure. I think sometime today or tomorrow." She sighed.

"Then what did you and deputy doc talk about?" Kagome sat up in her bed and looked at Inuyasha. She thought about asking him about it but choose not to mention it...yet.

"I don't have to go to go to a rehab." Inuyasha's head snapped up.

"What? Kagome you need help. You almost killed yourself." Inuyasha got upand looked her in the eye.

"Look there is more reason than one I can't go."

"Like what?" Inuyasha was pissed. She needed help.

"Like my information!" Kagome snapped at him. He looked at her confused, "My father would get a hold of that information and know exactly where I am. That's the last thing I need." She looked down at her hands. Memories of being beaten repeatedly. Her body tensed at the memory. Then the memory of the last time she saw her mother.

All those made believe stories she made in her mind to make it seem better were all lost. All this time she made up, in her mind of a different life then what she had. Nothing would ever be the same. She had to face everything in her past.

Kagome was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Inuyasha who gave her a look of worry. "I lost you there." Kagome sighed.

"I can fight it. I'd rather fight everyday with the blades then see my father ever again." She looked up at Inuyasha who nodded. He took her in his arms.

"Don't worry, It's all over now." He whispered in her ear. Kagome was kind of confused by the embrace, but if felt comforting. She slowly started to fall into it when the door opened. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped and quickly separated.

Sango and Miroku walked in with sacks of Wac Donalds. "Guess what? We talked to the doc and your homefree in two hours." Sango said. They didn't even seem to notice the awkward moment. Miroku took out the burgers and fries. They ate and Talked like nothing had happened.

Two hours later, Kagome got the casts off and got let go. Miroku drove his Hybrid car with Sango in the front seat and Inuyasha at a side window in back and Kagome in the other window seat. They would glance at each other every so often and quickly turn away.

After a while, they finally reached Sango and Kagome's dorm. It was only 6:00, so they decided to rent a freaky movie and ordered Pizza. Kagome felt kind of uncomfortable around them after what happened. She felt she didn't deserve them around. She'd never forgive herself for pulling them into this, and had a bad feeling that this was only the beginning of it all.

END OF CHAPTER

Inusapphrine:I am VERY sorry for the long wait, but I had a really hard time writing this chapter. It was really hard for me so please go easy if any flaming. The next chapter is done and will be up soon. After I get reviews on this chapter...so REVIEW! lol


End file.
